Habemus Papam
by Federico H. Bravo
Summary: Un Papa ha muerto. En el Vaticano, en Roma, el conclave de cardenales se reunen para elegir a su sucesor, quien debera asumir la dificil tarea de ocupar el Trono de Pedro. Su nombre es Juan Pablo III y ésta es la historia del inicio de su pontificado...


**HABEMUS PAPAM**

Escrito por Federico H. Bravo

"_Y yo te digo: Tú eres Pedro, y sobre esta piedra edificare mi Iglesia, y el poder de la Muerte no prevalecerá contra ella"._

**Mateo 16:18 **

* * *

**1 **

**Ciudad del Vaticano. Roma, Italia. **

Hacía rato que el funeral del Papa Francisco había finalizado. Ante los ojos de la multitud reunida en la plaza frente a la basílica de San Pedro y del mundo entero merced a la radio, la televisión y la internet, el bello ataúd labrado en madera, con el sello papal encima y la bandera del Vaticano cubriéndolo, había sido despachado a su última morada en la Tierra: un apacible cementerio en las afueras de Roma, donde el Santo Padre pidió yacer, como última voluntad antes de morir. Fue siempre un hombre abnegado y humilde, jesuita de corazón, dedicado enteramente a los pobres y su tiempo como sucesor de Pedro seria recordado por todos los fieles alrededor del mundo como el más austero de todos. La suya fue la época de _"la gloria del olivo"_, un tiempo de paz y el renacer de la fe. A la posteridad no solo le legó haber acercado a la Iglesia al mundo, sino también constancia de su tarea evangelizadora, la cual fue tan intensiva y apasionada que conquistó hasta los corazones más fríos, enterneciéndolos. De hecho, en los dos mil años desde que la Iglesia católica existe, nunca hubo una época con tantos conversos como en la suya…

Francisco descansaba en paz. Era tarea de los cardenales que formaban el Conclave elegir un digno sucesor y eso mismo estaban a punto de hacer aquella tarde. Marchando en fila uno detrás de otro, los hombres de fe se disponían a encerrarse en la Capilla Sixtina el tiempo que fuera necesario para ponerse de acuerdo y votar al que ocuparía el puesto más importante de todos: representar a Dios en la Tierra.

Entre la fila de religiosos que marchaban al Conclave, se hallaba un humilde personaje. Él todavía no lo sabía, pero Dios mismo le deparaba una gran sorpresa y responsabilidad; sería el elegido y sorprendería al mundo.

* * *

**2 **

Entre la prensa apiñada en la plaza de San Pedro había muchos periodistas de televisión junto con sus equipos. Transmitían en vivo las 24 horas desde que el Conclave comenzó. Uno de ellos, micrófono en mano y mirando a la cámara, decía:

-En estos momentos, detrás de mí y dentro de la Capilla Sixtina, se encuentran reunidos los miembros del Conclave, quienes esperan elegir al sucesor del fallecido Papa Francisco. ¿Quién de todos estos hombres será el que ocupe la Silla de Pedro? Todavía es una incógnita – el periodista hizo una pausa. Consultó unos papeles entre sus manos y continuó – Extraoficialmente estamos en condiciones de citar a los más nombrados, los que más chances tienen para suceder al anterior Papa que, recordemos, fue el primer Sumo Pontífice latinoamericano y argentino. Estos son los nombres que más suenan…

El periodista hizo otra pausa. Con voz fuerte y clara – consultando siempre sus papeles – nombró a los cinco cardenales más sonados.

-En primer lugar tenemos al cardenal Sabatini, de origen italiano, con muchas chances según varias encuestas, de ser votado. Le siguen el alemán Karl Heilmann, el español Manuel Vázquez, el francés Bedarieux y, finalmente, Peter O'Toole, el cardenal de Estados Unidos. Estos cinco son los más sonados y los favoritos en las encuestas de todo el mundo. Uno de ellos es muy posible que hoy, tal vez, o en los próximos días –de extenderse la votación– sea elegido como líder espiritual de la grey católica apostólica mundial. Seguiremos transmitiendo en vivo para todos ustedes con…

El periodista se interrumpió bruscamente. Sus compañeros comenzaron a hablar, todos excitados. La cámara se volteó hacia la chimenea de la fumata, cerca de la basílica. Estaba saliendo humo de allí.

-¡Atención! ¡Sale humo de la chimenea! – exclamó, exaltado – ¡Ya terminó la primera votación y es…! Es… humo negro – hubo un murmullo de decepción entre la gente. Las banderas bajaron y la multitud empezó lentamente a dispersarse – Humo negro, lo que significa que no hubo consenso todavía entre los miembros del Conclave. Se espera entonces que la próxima votación sea hoy al atardecer, en Roma. Continuaremos transmitiendo en vivo para todos ustedes con todas las novedades que se produzcan.

* * *

**3**

La pausa que siguió a la primera votación en el Conclave le permitió al cardenal O'Toole reflexionar un poco sobre la situación. Las aguas se habían dividido una vez más en el Vaticano, un hecho para nada raro a estas alturas. Un tercio de los votantes no se ponían de acuerdo y el otro tercio tampoco.

En el receso que siguió a la votación, el cardenal norteamericano se retiró a su habitación privada en la Casa de Santa Marta donde reflexionó y oró delante de una cruz de madera colgada a la pared.

-Querido Dios – dijo – Te pido humildemente que ilumines a mis amados hermanos cardenales para que puedan elegir al digno sucesor del Santo Padre Francisco. Dales la fuerza espiritual que necesitan para que esto se resuelva pronto – se persigno – En el Nombre del Padre, del Hijo y del Espíritu Santo, amen.

O'Toole se acercó a una ventana y miró al exterior. Comenzaba el atardecer en Roma. Dentro de poco habría una nueva votación. ¿Sería la definitiva, tal vez?

Peter O'Toole era un hombre de recio porte. Había nacido en Kansas hace 76 años atrás, en el seno de una humilde familia de granjeros católicos. Ya desde chico, sus padres consideraron que a su educación escolar laica tenían que sumarle la religiosa, por lo que desde pequeño y hasta que su vocación se asentó y entró en el seminario, conoció la Biblia como nadie. Era un experto en la Palabra de Dios y aquello se sumaba una importante cuota de humildad que le acompañaría toda su vida.

Estados Unidos era un país difícil para el catolicismo, como bien O'Toole sabía. Casi un altísimo porcentaje de la población pertenecía a las iglesias protestantes… el otro por ciento a las congregaciones de índole evangélicas. En el gran país del norte, los telepredicadores hacían su agosto, convirtiéndose en un gran negocio redituable que movía millones de seguidores y dólares. Vaya si el catolicismo no tenía problemas allí…

O'Toole era un optimista; estaba convencido que las cosas podían cambiar. Llevó a cabo su tarea de fe con ahínco y devoción, y su estilo de evangelizar llegó a los corazones de muchos. Mucha gente concordaría en que oír al Padre O'Toole en su momento fue revelador. Lejos de los acostumbrados sermones condenatorios, sus oratorias eran una delicia. Oír hablar a aquél hombre y sobre todo _sentir_ el cariño, el respeto y el amor con que trataba a sus feligreses invitaba a pensar que el cambio era posible. Que la Iglesia podía acercarse a los tiempos modernos y abordar problemáticas actuales.

Todo esto sumó mucho a la hora en que O'Toole ascendió en el escalafón eclesiástico. Convertirse en el Arzobispo de la Diócesis de Nueva York fue la natural culminación de años de esfuerzo y fe.

Y ahora, esto… ser uno de los que la opinión pública señalaba como "papables".

O'Toole no creía honestamente tener chances. No es que le faltara confianza en sí mismo, sino que a su criterio existían buenos y mejores hombres que él. Tal era su grado de humildad que no se le pasaba por la cabeza creer que podía ser el próximo Santo Padre.

-Dios mío – murmuró, considerando la idea por un momento – ¿Cómo podría llevar esa tarea yo? No, de ningún modo. Hay otros mucho más capacitados. Será mejor rezar por ellos.

Un par de golpes en la puerta de su habitación lo desviaron de sus pensamientos. Era la hora: la votación se iba a reanudar.

Persignándose de nuevo, O'Toole marchó hacia su destino…

* * *

**4**

Cuando la segunda votación finalizó, en la Capilla Sixtina donde el Conclave se reunía se hizo el silencio. Era hora de contar los votos y ver si en esta ocasión finalmente sucedía lo esperado y había un ganador.

-Sabatini – el cardenal diacono comenzó, anunciándolos en voz alta a medida que le pasaban las papeletas de la caja donde las habían depositado – Sabatini… Sabatini…

…Y así siguió. Los cardenales se volvieron y miraron al italiano. Una semi-sonrisa de satisfacción se dibujó en su rostro. Parecía que tenía todas las de ganar.

-Sabatini… Sabatini… - prosiguió el cardenal diacono. Súbitamente se detuvo cuando le entregaron otra papeleta. Se aclaró la voz y continuó – O'Toole…

Hubo un rápido estallido de murmullos en la sala. O'Toole se congeló en su asiento. Tragó saliva y casi tembló. _¿Habían dicho su nombre? ¿Podía ser? _

-O'Toole… O'Toole… - los votos siguieron saliendo. Cuando los _"O'Toole"_ se impusieron enormemente sobre los _"Sabatini"_ las dudas de todos se despejaron. Los cardenales se pusieron de pie y rodearon al norteamericano, sonriendo.

O'Toole pestañeó varias veces. No lo podía creer, pero había conseguido la mayoría aceptable de votos que se necesitaban para ser Papa.

-Bendito sea Dios – murmuró.

-¿Aceptas tu elección canónica como Sumo Pontífice? – le fue preguntado. Otra vez se hizo el silencio.

O'Toole miró a sus compañeros. Todos aguardaban su respuesta, expectantes.

"_Querido Dios… es verdad"_, pensó, _"He sido elegido"_.

Su corazón galopaba de la emoción en su pecho. Estaba feliz, pero por otro lado muy, muy asustado. ¿Sería capaz de tomar el puesto?

-¿Aceptas tu elección canónica como Sumo Pontífice? – le volvió a ser preguntado. El cardenal norteamericano cerró los ojos, aspiró una amplia bocanada de aire y dio su respuesta.

-Sí.

"_Hágase Tu Voluntad, Señor". _

Murmullos de alegría salieron de los presentes. El mismo O'Toole se halló sonriendo con timidez. Era todo tan increíble como maravilloso.

-¿Cómo deseas ser llamado? – le fue preguntado. O'Toole se congeló de nuevo. El nombre. Aquello era algo sumamente importante para un Papa. Su nombre diría mucho a los creyentes sobre él y su misión evangelizadora en el mundo.

Pensó en el Papa anterior que tanto cariño, fe y humildad había traído consigo a la Iglesia y repartido entre los fieles del mundo: Juan Pablo II. Admiraba a este hombre y era su inspiración. Quería honrarlo de la mejor manera que podía…

-Me llamaré… Juan Pablo III.

-¡Atención! ¡Atención! – gritó el periodista ante la cámara de TV. Seguía en la plaza de San Pedro, donde los fieles se habían reunido otra vez. Ya era de noche – ¡Sale humo de la chimenea! ¡Y es blanco!

La multitud estalló en júbilo. _"¡Viva el Papa!"_, gritaron algunos.

-¡Humo blanco, damas y caballeros! – dijo el periodista – ¡Hay Papa!

* * *

**5**

"_Annuntio vobis gaudium mágnum; Habemus Papam". _

Tras el primer anuncio desde el balcón, la multitud de creyentes reunidos en la plaza exclamó a una, llena de gozo. Desde su posición, oculto todavía tras las cortinas rojas, el nuevo Papa aguardaba su momento.

Su corazón latía con fuerza. El que hasta hace poco fuera el cardenal Peter O'Toole le rezaba a Dios en ese instante con los ojos cerrados. Llevaba encima el atuendo papal y se sentía extraño…

"_Dios, dame fuerzas"_, decía en su mente, _"Santa Maria, Madre de Dios, dame fuerzas. Amado Jesús, te pido que me guíes para estar a la altura de la situación. Hay allá afuera tanta gente… Dios, dame las fuerzas para poder ser el digno representante tuyo"_.

El anuncio en el balcón prosiguió. Las palabras, pronunciadas en latín, continuaron:

"_Emminentissimum ac reveren dissimum Dominum, Dominum Peter, sanctae romanae ecclesiae cardinalem O'Toole, qui sibi nomen imposuit Juan Pablo III"_

La algarabía fue total, sumada a la sorpresa por el anuncio de quién seria el Papa. El periodista en la plaza, junto a sus colegas, se quedó estupefacto. Solo cuando le fue traducido el mensaje dado desde el balcón, comentó:

-¡Damas y caballeros, un hecho increíble, pero no del todo inesperado! – dijo – ¡El cardenal norteamericano Peter O'Toole acaba de ser nombrado jefe máximo de la Iglesia católica! ¡Ha decidido llamarse Juan Pablo III, en evidente homenaje a uno de sus antecesores, el recordado y querido Juan Pablo II! ¡Es un momento histórico! ¡Otro Papa americano!

-¡Viva el Papa! – gritó alguien.

-¡Viva! – fue la respuesta de la multitud.

-Atención… Ahora hay movimiento en el balcón otra vez… parece que el nuevo Papa va a salir…

Las cortinas, echadas brevemente tras el anuncio, se agitaron de nuevo. A continuación, apareció la comitiva papal portando la cruz y detrás de ella, venia el mismísimo Santo Padre.

"_Mi Dios"_, pensó Juan Pablo III al ver a la multitud. Hubo nuevos gritos de ovación, risas y algarabía en general. Las banderas de todos los países del mundo y del Vaticano se agitaron en el aire y el Papa se congeló un instante en el balcón.

-¡Viva el Papa!

-¡Viva!

-¡Viva Cristo!

-¡Viva!

Desde donde estaba, Su Santidad podía oír aquellos gritos. La fe, el cariño… todo eso era palpable desde allí donde estaba parado. Juan Pablo III podía sentirlo, olerlo. Era su momento y el momento de Dios. Alzó una mano y saludó. Sonrió, limpia y radiantemente, provocando un alud de aplausos de toda la gente en la plaza.

Le acercaron un micrófono. Suspiró. Era hora de hablar con los feligreses.

"_Amado Cristo, guía mi lengua". _

-Queridos hermanos y hermanas – empezó, en un perfecto italiano – benditos sean todos ustedes.

Más aplausos y gritos. Los _"¡Viva!"_ se multiplicaron.

-Con humildad, he aceptado este cargo, el cual me fue impuesto por el Espíritu Santo, quien descendió y guió a mis hermanos cardenales en la votación. Es para mí un honor, pero también una gran responsabilidad convertirme en el sucesor de tan amado Papa como lo fue mi antecesor, Francisco, a quien llevaremos siempre en nuestros corazones.

Juan Pablo III hizo una pausa en su oratoria. La multitud guardó un respetuoso silencio en honor del Papa fallecido.

-No es tiempo de tristeza, sin embargo, sino de gozo – continuó Su Santidad – Su legado y el de Pedro… el legado de fe y esperanza de Nuestro Señor Jesucristo, continuara. Hoy, aquí en esta plaza, ante todos ustedes, me comprometo a llevarlo conmigo hasta el final de mis días. La Iglesia y los fieles, todos nosotros en conjunto, encararemos la tarea de que la Palabra de Dios siga viva y llegue a los corazones de todo el mundo.

De nuevo hubo exclamaciones y vítores. Alguien le susurró al Papa que era hora de impartir la bendición. Juan Pablo III asintió y se dispuso a hacerlo.

-Que los Santos Apóstoles Pedro y Pablo, en cuyo poder y autoridad confiamos, intercedan por nosotros ante el Señor.

-Amen – respondió la multitud.

-Que por a las oraciones y los méritos de santa María, siempre Virgen, de san Miguel Arcángel, de san Juan el Bautista, de los santos Apóstoles Pedro y Pablo y de todos los Santos, Dios todopoderoso tenga misericordia de vosotros y, perdonados todos vuestros pecados, os conduzca por Jesucristo hasta la vida eterna.

-Amen.

-Que el Señor omnipotente y misericordioso os conceda la indulgencia, la absolución y la remisión de todos vuestros pecados, tiempo para una verdadera y provechosa penitencia, el corazón siempre contrito y la enmienda de vida, la gracia y el consuelo del Espíritu Santo y la perseverancia final en las buenas obras.

-Amen.

-Y la bendición de Dios omnipotente (Padre, Hijo y Espíritu Santo) descienda sobre vosotros y permanezca para siempre.

-Amen.

Cuando acabo, la multitud de nuevo estalló en júbilo. El Papa saludó a los fieles esta vez extendiendo ambas manos hacia ellos y volviendo a bendecirlos. La ceremonia había concluido. Era hora de entrar de nuevo en la basílica.

"_Bendito, bendito seas, Dios"_, pensó, con lagrimas de emoción en los ojos, _"Gracias, Señor, por permitirme vivir este momento. Espero ser digno de la sagrada tarea que me encomiendas". _

Las campanas comenzaron a sonar, de una en una, mientras Juan Pablo III retrocedía dentro de la basílica junto con su comitiva. Por todo el mundo la gente festejaba en las calles. Una nueva era de fe empezaba. Muchos e importantes cambios y desafíos le esperaban a Su Santidad en los días por venir. Más, con entereza, fe, humildad y firmeza, los encararía todos…

**El comienzo…**


End file.
